1. Field of the Invention
A method, system and computer program product for providing backup data for use in a work of studying a measure against claims using a remote maintenance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve the efficiency of maintenance services, a remote maintenance system has been constructed, in which a user's product and a server of a maintenance center are connected via a network and the user's product is subjected to suitable maintenance by remote control from the maintenance center.
In such a system, a user's product to be subjected to maintenance incorporates a communication device such as a modem, and the user's product and a server of a maintenance center are connected through a network, for example, the Internet or a private line.
When trouble occurs in the user's product, a maintenance request (claim) is reported to a section which considers solutions of claims, for example, a claim countermeasure department, to eliminate the trouble, and a solution of the claim is studied. In the study, not only the state of trouble, but also various usage (backup) data representing the usage state and usage condition of the product, in which the trouble occurs, are required.
However, in general, since the report to the claim countermeasure department is not sufficient for backup data necessary to study a solution, necessary backup data must be additionally collected. Moreover, if backup data of the same model of another user, which does not malfunction but normally functions, is used in the study, a more reliable solution can be worked out.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system, in which, when a claim is reported, contents of the claim are checked and necessary items as backup data are chosen, and a user's product is accessed by means of a network or a remote maintenance system, thereby acquiring necessary backup data.
There is also a need for a method and system, which analyze the attained backup data.